


just read it dude

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [6]
Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: I’m literally desperate, Other, PLEASE JUST READ THIS LMAO, im writing a CRANKIPLIER book and I need a helper so please read for details, writer helped applications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: JUST FUCKJNG READ IT SHJDHZJ
Relationships: None
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	just read it dude

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh

Hello:))))

so I’ve decided I’m going to make a CRANKIPLIER book.   
  


I have the idea, and I don’t want a concrete plot because the whole thins is about pair character development.   
the format, I want it to be one of recalling their memory’s though out their years. 

It takes place in the country side, 1897 I believe, and they go through a bunch of self and soul finding shit before the end of the book 

then they fuck... because idk I want them too lol.

but the reason I am leaving this here is because... I want a helper? Call it selfish, but I’d like a proof reader, someone who is gonna tell me straight up “this needs more emotion” and fix the grammar errors and stuff. And someone who can also write some stuff when I can’t 👁👄👁 because recently, life has just been... taHaHa... it’s just been. so when I’m busy, I want this to be done as soon as possible this seems a bit ambitious now that I’m going through it... but if you’re interested, leave your socials down below and I will indeed contact YOU.

but here is the little thing I wrote that inspired me to write this, it’s a rough draft and hasn’t had anything added to it yet... so enjoy the rawness :)

**“Ethan thought back to the summer of 1897, about the time he had gone cliff jumping in the month of June with Mark, how scared he was. And how he told Ethan that the moment his body would hit the water, he would feel safe. Surrounded by the empty nothingness of the lake. Even 12 year Old Mark was poetic. Anyways, Ethan ranted about the risks till his tongue was actually numb from talking, taking deep fearful breaths, and then Mark grabbed his hand securely, smiled at him and they jumped, together. And he was right, but he doesn't think the water is what made him feel safe… it was never the water, never about him being wrong for being so fearful, never anything but mark. It was always mark. But back then he was too young to understand what that flutter in his heart meant, and even now, years after, he still had a hard time calming it when mark would show that forever endearing sense of recklessness.**

**Silently, The boy rested a hand to his own happily beating heart, hosting an uncontrollably wide grin as he watched mark hop around to try and catch a firefly for his dear old friend, Ethan.”**

so yeah that’s it, please leave your socials I’m desperate teehee :) I’ll contact you and basically ask for a piece of writing you’ve done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a CRANKIPLIER book and i really want someone to help proof read and maybe make a chapter when I can’t. It won’t be a long book but my days are quickly filling my schedule so 💀


End file.
